Chup-Chup ke
by arushi-nadia
Summary: Illogical one shot but will make you laugh a lot
**Illogical but will make you laugh**

In this one shot Abhirika and Dareya are married and live in same house , Ishyant and Nikya are committed and Kavi . . . you will know in the story . And han Freddy , Pankaj , Dr. Salunkein and ACP to honge hi . Aur Kavin aur Dushyant cousins hai .

On one Sunday in Abhirika and Dareya house a small get together was arranged to get relaxation from their daily routine . Tarika and Shreya brought juices and served to all .

Abhi- Purvi

Purvi- Han sir

Abhi- Tum hume bhai manti ho na to agar main ek baat bolun to tum bura to nahi manogi na

Purvi- Han sir ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai koi apne bhai ki baat ka bura manta hai kya

Abhi- Vo vo ...

Dr. Salunkein (irritated)- Kya vo vo kar rahe ho jaldi bolo bhi

Abhi- Doctor saab chup rahiye .Daya tu bol na

Daya- Boss tum hi bolo

ACP- Jaldi bolo jo bhi bolna hai

Tarika- Inse nahi hoga main hi bol deti hun

Shreya- Han Tarika tum hi bolo

Tarika- Vo hum chahtey hain ki tu bhi kuch shadi ke bare main sochein

Kavin who was drinking the juice suddenly started coughing

Dushyant (Patting Kavin's back) - Are are arram se Kavin

Pankaj- Kya hua sir shadi ki baat uski ho rahi hai aur khansi aap ko aa rahi hai

Kavin- Kuch nahi bas juice peete peete khansi aa gai

Dr. Salunkein- Are arraam se peeyo beta

Freddy- Vaise baat to sahi hai Purvi

Ishita- Han ab sirf tum hi single rahi ho bus

Divya- Yes ma'am you should at least find a boyfriend

Nikhil- Yes we too want a jeeja ji

Purvi- Aaap sab kya bol rahe hain shadi itni jaldi nahi

ACP- Beta Purvi yeh sab sahi keh rahe hain

Purvi- Par sir abhi nahi

Salunkein- Tum sab bhi kya pakad ke beth gaye jab use shadi karni hogi kar legi

And the evening went away by pulling legs and teasing . They all had dinner and went to their homes but one person's mood was totally spoiled .

Person (murmering to himself)- Shadi huh ... Agar uski shadi kisi aur se ho gai to mera kya hoga

A person came from behind and was smiling listening to his talks .

Person2- Are sirf shadi ki baat hui hai shadi nahi hui.

Person- Agar Ishita ki shadi ki baat hoti to tere haal bhi aise hi hote

Dushyant- Are Kv just chill tere hote hue vo shadi kaise kar sakti hai

Kavin- Han yaar yeh bhi sochne ki baat hai

Dushyant- Yaar ab ghar to chal wo wait kar rahi hogi

Kavin- Han chal.

In a house a women is making coffee in kitchen when bell rang and she went to open the door . Two men entered the house and sat on sofa , one of them said

Man1- Patni ji coffee milegi

Woman- Patidev ji aapke liye bana hi rahi thi mujhe pata tha aate hi aap coffee mangenge . Waise aapko itna late kyun ho gaya nikle hum saath mein hi the na

Man2- Waise aapke jeith ji aapko bata sakte hain agar apko apne patidevji ke sath romance karne se fursat mile

Women- Are Dushyant tum bhi na

Man1- Acha khasa romance kharab kar diya huh

Dushyant (sadly) - Acha thik hai Kv . Teri life mein ab meri to koi value hi nahi rahi shadi jo ho gai hain

Kavin (dramatically) - Yaar tu to meri jaan hai

Dushyant- Acha acha band kar tu apna drama . Main sone jaa raha hun you both can continue your romance . Good night Kv and Purvi

Kavi- Good night

And Dushyant went to his room .

Purvi turned to go to kitchen but Kavin stood up pulled her back by holding her wrist and hugged her .

Kavin (in the tone of song haal kaisa hai janaab ka) - Kya iraada hai aapka

Purvi (in the same tone) - Kya khayyal hai aapka

Kavin - Hum to machal gaye ho ho ho

Purvi- Yunhi fisal jaoge ha ha ha

Purvi turned in hug and said

Purvi- Kavin ab chodo tum jaa ke change karo main tumhare liye coffee lati hun

Kavin- Uske baad

Purvi- Kya uske baad

Kavin- Tum samjhi nahi

Purvi (cutely) - Nahi .

Kavin- Zaada bholi mat bano

Purvi (trying to separate) - Kavin chodo mujhe Please

Kavin- Thik hai sirf abhi ke liye baad main

And he left Purvi

Purvi- Baad main pakad bhi nahi paoge

And she moved to kitchen and he moved to their room to change . After sometime she came to their room kept the coffee on side table and slept . Kavin returned after sometime .

Kavin- Pata nahi daad ji kab manenge warna tab tak aise sab se chupa ke .

And he to slept

 **Next day:-**

All reached bureau on time . No case was reported so our officers were only completing pending files . In lunch time everyone were sitting and having lunch .

Dushyant- Aap sab logon ne wo gaana suna hai "Haal kaise hai janaab ka"

Freddy- Haan Dushyant acha song hain

Pankaj- Mera favorite song hai

Dushyant- Pata hai maine kal uska new version suna

Abhi- New version

Daya- Are bhai uska new version kab bana

Tarika- Haan humne aaj tak nahi suna uska new version

Shreya- Kahin Ishita ne to nahi sunaya aapko yeh song

Ishyant blushed at this

Nikhil- Bataiye na sir naya version kaisa hai

Abhi- Ha taki yeh roz Divya ko suna sake Hain na

Nikhil- Kya sir aap bhi

Daya- Batao na Dushyant naya version kya hai

And Dushyant started singing

 _Kya iraada hai aapka_

 _Kya khayyal hai aapka_

 _Hum to machal gaye ho ho ho_

 _Yunhi fisal jaoge ha ha ha_

Kavi who were silently eating their food and enjoying the leg pulling session of their colleagues looked up and stared Dushyant with shock and after some time composing them selves glared Dushyant and he gave them a teasing smile .

Dushyant- Mere paas iski video bhi hai dekhni hai

Purvi- Nahi nahi yeh song acha nahi hai video khakh achi hogi

Freddy- Are kya bol rahi ho Purvi kitna acha song hai

Pankaj- Han hume video dikhoye sir

Kavin- Nahi vaise bhi lunch time khatam hone waala hai

Abhi- Kavin chup baitho Dushyant tum Video dikhoye

Dushyant took out his mobile and played a video

In Video:- A boy was hugging a girl from back and they were singing that song but their faces were not visible

Shreya- Ye koun hai iss video main

Abhi- Yeh shayad Kavin hai kyunki kal usne aise hi kapde pehene hue the aur hairstyle bhi Kavin jaisa hi hai . Yeh tum hi ho na Kavin

But when everyone turned to him he was not present their .

Daya- Yeh Kavin kahan gaya

Tarika- Lagta hai bhag gaya

Divya- Par ye ladki kaun hai . Aapko to pata hoga Dushyant sir

Dushyant- Pata nahi

Ishita- Please bataiye na

Dushyant- Kavin aur wo ladki mujhe kacha kha lenge socho phir tumhara kya hoga

Nikhil- Han Ishita socho tumhara kya hoga agar Kavin sir ne Dushyant sir ko kacha kha liya

And Ishita turned Crimson

Abhi- Acha bhai bohut hua masti mazak sabka khana ho gya ho to bureau chalte hain

And all moved to bureau but Purvi got a call so she did not entered bureau with them and was engaged in call .

All were shocked to see scenario . An elderly women in light yellow colored suit was scolding Kavin and he was standing their like a 5 year old boy getting a scold from teacher

Bebe- Acha yeh bata tera naalayak bhai kahan hai

Dushyant (to the team in low voice) – Yeh humari bebe hai

Abhi (in same tone) – Bebe ?

Ishita- Matlab dadi sir

Abhi- Oh

and Dushyant moved to the elderly lady and touched her feet

Dushyant- Peripona bebe

Bebe- Jeeta reh

and Dushyant stood with Kavin and she continued

Bebe- Acha yeh bata tune mere naal koi noo dundi ki nahi . Pata nahi vyah kab karega jab main tere choti bhai ke bachon ka muh dekhungi

Dushyant- Bebe ladki dundh li hai

Bebe- Mujhe koi problem nahi . Acha hua tu shadi ke liye taiyaar to hua . Acha bata ladki kon hai ?

Dushyant- Bebe tere piche hi khadi hai

Bebe turned behind and saw the team . Dushyant asked Ishita to come forward . Ishita came forward and was about to tuch Bebe's feet but Bebe backed up and said

Bebe- Khabardar aainda mere ppanv chue

Everyone was shocked but saw Dushyant and Kavin smiling and got confused

Bebe- Tu meri hone wali vaddi noo hai aur noo ni jagah paanv vich nahi dil vich hoti hai

And she hugged Ishita and then separated . Everyone smiled at this.

Pankaj- Yeh noo kya hota hai

Bebe- Pankaj Noo matlab bahu

Pankaj- Aapko mera naam kaise pata

Bebe- Meri choti noo ne bataya tha ki agar koi gadhon jaise sawaal puche to wo zarur Pankaj hoga

Abhi- Choti noo matlab KAvin ki wife par uski to shadi bhi nahi hui

Bebe- Uski shadi to do mahine pehle ho chuki hai . Is naalayak ne bataya nahi hoga .

Kavin- Bebe yahaan to aise mat bol yeh bureau hai

Bebe- Acha acha thik hai par meri choti noo kithe hai

Just then Purvi entered and was shocked to see Bebe their before she can understand anything Bebe saw her

Bebe- Aagai meri choti noo

And they turned to where Bebe was pointing and were shocked to see Purvi standing their . Purvi came and hugged Bebe and after sometime separated

Bebe- Yeh main ki sun rahi hunt um dono ne shadi ke bare main bataya nahi

Purvi- Vo bebe humne socha Daad ji maan jaye uske baad in sab ko batayenge

Bebe- Yeh zarur is naalayak ka idea hoga

Kavin- Nahi bebe ye aapki iss pyari noo ka idea tha

Divya- Matlab Purvi Ma'am aapki aur Kavin sir ki shadi ho chuki hai

Dushyant- Han

Abhi- Purvi tumne humein bataya bhi nahi .

Purvi- Bhai Daad ji nahi maan rahe to main chahti thi ki vo pehle humara rishte ko manjuri dede phir sabko bata dein

Daya- Par iske dada ji kyun nahi maan rahe the

Kavin- Long story

Bebe- Acha tumhare Daad ji maan gaye hain niche parking main tumhara wait kar rahe hain jao mil lo

Kavi- Sach

Bebe- Han jaldi jao tab tak main inko wo long story baad mein batana

Kavin (to Abhi) – Sir hum jaaye

Abhi- Han jao

And they left

Bebe (to Ishyant) – Tum dono ko shadi karni nahi hai

Ishyant- Nahi nahi karni hai shadi

All laughed at this

Bebe- Jao tum bhi baat kar lo

Ishyant- Sir hum jaaye

Abhi- Thik hai par sab jaldi aana

And they also left .

Bebe- Acha to aaj sham ko aap sab humare ghar aana hai dinner pe

All assured her that they will definitely come and she went from their and after few minutes Kavi and Ishyant returned . And everyone surrounded them with a lot of questions .

Shreya- Acha shadi kar ke beithi hui hai aur bolti hai mujhe itni jaldi shadi nahi karni

Daya- Acha ab hume puri story batao warna koi tum dono se baat nahi karega

Dushyant- Main batata hun

 _ **Story:-**_ _Purvi teen mahine pehle ek mission ke liye Delhi aai thi . Us mission par use mere aur Kavin ke saath kaam karna tha . Humein ek aisi gang ko pakadna tha jo samohik vivaah mein human trafficking hoti hai . Aur jab yeh pehli baar mile inhe love at first sight ho gaya . Kuch din baad ek dusre ko janane ke baad dono ne confess bhi kar liya . Us samohik vivaah main yeh dono us couple ke as jaana tha jinki shadi honi hai aur main aur do dusre officers ko gang ko giraftaar karna tha . Bas unhe range haath pakadne mein der ho gai aur inki shadi bhi ho gai . Daad ji iski shadi apne dost ki poti ke sath karwana chahte the par inki shadi hone ki wajah se wo rishta aur dosti dono tut gai . Aur phir daad ji gussa ho gaye . Aur baki sab aapko pata hai_

Dushyant finished and everyone started teasing Kavi

Freddy noticed someone was very quiet

Freddy- Are Pankaj tum aise chup kyun baithe ho

Pankaj (eying Purvi) - Vo kya hain na ki Bebe ki choti noo ko lagta hain ki main gadhe jaise question puchta hun

Purvi- Acha sorry na Pankaj . Dekh tu to mera best friend hai aur best friend ke saath aise mazaak karte hain . Aur vaise bhi main aaj apne best friend ke liye gaajar ka halwa banana tha par ab chalo chodo

Pankaj – Acha acha maine tujhe maaf kiya

And they started completing files and then left for dinner at Kavin and Dushyant's residence

 **A/n: Please review**


End file.
